What the shadows fear
by shadow blade alpha
Summary: Yu Narukami is not your average Fool. He knows everything about shadows and personas before even stepping foot in Inaba! Armed with knowledge, friends, family, and a persona that can talk directly to him, the shadows will fear him. Yu/Yukiko
1. Chapter 1

**author: Welcome to "What the shadows fear" Hope you guys enjoy it. ON WITH THE SHOW**

Yu's POV

The train ride was long and boring. I was reading a journal and it was about shadows, hostile beings that are made up of negative emotions and thoughts. After reading a few paragraphs I looked outside the window. I fell asleep.

I woke up in what appears to be a blue limo. In the limo was a man with a long curved nose I reconized from the journal and from what a cousin told me. "Welcome to the velvet room" said The man. "I am" "Igor" I interrupted. Igor stared at me with a confused look on his face. "How do you know me" He asked. "You where in the journal that a family friend gave me" I replied. Igor narrowed his eyes and then he chuckled as if he reconized me. "So your one of the three" He stated "So you know what to do." He asked. I nodded "You only need to introduce me to your Assitant" I said. "Ah yes this Margaret" he said pointing to the lady. "Hello" She greeted. "We'll see you next time" Igor said.

"Approching Inaba station" The intercom announced. My vertebrae popped as I stood up. After the train stopped I walked outside and bumbed into a black haired girl with a blue hat. "Sorry" I said. She just nodded, picked up a piece of paper off the floor and handed it to me. "You dropped this" She said. As soon I had a grip on the paper there was a hollow feeling coming from the girl. I took the paper stuffed into my pocket and walked in to the parking.

A man that looked familiar with a little girl holding onto his hand tightly. "You look better than the pictures showed" The mans said. A memory clicked into place. "Thanks uncle Dojima" I replied. My mother's brother is a detective in the Inaba police force which means I will have to be careful around him.

"Like you need to worry about that" Said a voice in my head. "True, and good afternoon Izanagi." I replied. My persona, Izanagi, has been awake for two years after I battled death with two other fools. "So you reconized me huh" He chuckled." It's kinda hard to forget the man who embarrassed mom when you drunckenly revealed mom's crush on dad, during prom night." I said chuckling. "So your mother told you about that." Dojime said rubbing his neck. I just smiled.

Yukiko's POV

"I wonder what the transfer student will be like" Chie said in wonder. I was getting some ingredients for the kitchen when Chie called. Turns out there is a new transfer student that is going to be coming in. "Chie I have to go" I said. "Ok Yukiko, talk to you later" Chie said before hanging up. I sighed and went on with the shopping trip. I was exiting June's when a man bumbed into me and took my money!

I started to chase him in my kimono when a silver headed boy grabbed him by the clothes and pulled him back and delivered a punch to the mans stomach. The man curled up into a ball.

"Thanks for stopping the theif" I said. He smiled at me. I took a better look at the boy. He was taller that me by a foot. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, and black slacks. He looked very handsome. " I wonder if he's..." I shook my head of those thoughts. "Name is Yu Narukami"

 **Author: What do you guys think?** **well see y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2 murder

**Author: Here is chapter two of "What the shadows fear" Since there is no one here, no bickering. Anyways on with the show**

 **Yukikio's POV**

"Let me make a call" Yu said. He pulled out his cell started calling someone. The thief was muttering was muttering while rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry Izanagi I won't do it again. Please forgive me" he said repeatly. "Hey uncle Dojima, I've got a theif for you ... Yeah he's knocked out. Okay see you in a few." He said.

"My uncle, detective Dojima, wants us to stay here while some comes to pick the guy up." He said. While while we waited I wondered about something. What makes this guy so special, what makes the criminal think Yu is Izanagi, the father of the Japanese gods.

After a few minutes a cop car came by. "Where is the theif?" The cop said. He saw the theif and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?" He asked. "I punched him in the gut" Yu replied. The cop whistled. The cop took some witness statements and then he took off with the theif in tow.

"You need anything Yukiko?" Yu asked. I blushed slightly. "No." I replied. "Okay, see you later." Yu said. As he walked I felt my heart stir. Who is Yu Narukami.

Yu's POV

"I am thou... Thou art I. Thou has established a bond. It shall bring thou closer to the truth. Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the priestess arcana." Izanagi said. "You know it is the magician that is usualy established first besides the fool arcana" He said. "Well I am unusual guy" I replied "Well, you are also one of the three" he ponited out. "True."

I walked to the Dojima's residence. That girl Yukiko really got my heart pumping just by talking with me. She also seemed familiar to me. I shook my head to get my thoughts straight. When I entered I saw Nanako watching TV alone. "Hey Nanako what are you doing." I asked. Watching TV" She replied. I sat down opposite from her. The news went on about the scandal between Yamato and Namatame.

Dojima came home after a little while. "When the times I will tell Dojima about the shadows" I thought to Izanagi. "Agreed".

I went to my room after a while. When I got to my room I pulled out a bag. I took the journal, the key that goes with it, and my katana with a sheath that protects it from metal detectors. The katana has swirls and cherry blossoms. In the middle blade is kanji for Izanagi. I hid the blade under my futon. I took the journal locked and then put it next to the TV.

"Hey Yu can I come in?" Dojima asked. "Sure, doors open." I replied. "So what do you need something?" I asked. "How was the fight with the theif?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, that hehe. Well it went with out a hitch." I replied. "Yeah, the guy didn't even get a hit in from I heard." Dojima praised. " Though, for awhile he would rave about Izanagi." He said. We talked about some other things while avoiding the topic on what happened with the theif.

After he left I went to sleep. "Welcome to the velvet room" Igor said. I smiled. "Hey Igor, Margaret. So what have summoned me from my dreams to talk about?" I said. Igor chuckled." The key to the velvet room is yours" he said. "And that means I am a guest to the velvet room." I said. After a few moments of chatter I fell back into sleep.

When I woke up I got dressed. "I wonder what the day will bring." I thought. "We will have to find out" Izanagi replied.

When I got down stairs Dojima was leaving. Good your up, take care." He said. "You ready to school Nanoko?" I asked "Yep, and my school as is along the way the highshcool we can walk together!"

After walking Nanako to school I ended up at the front at Yasagomi High. "The start to my new life." I thought. I waited to be introduced to the rest of the class. After a few minutes Mr Moorka, my home room teacher, motioned me inside. I didn't pay attention to what he said until he said I was stupid. "You calling me stuipd, old man" I said threatenly to him while exerting Izanagi's aura. I found that I can exter his aura amoung other things. Mr. Moorka flinched at me narrowing my eyes.

The class strated to murmur. "Who is this guy" "King morron afraid of the new kid now that's something." I over heard. I took look over the class and spotted Yukiko. I waved at her. She shyly waved back. That caused even more whispering.

A girl with a green jacket raised her hand. "Mr. Moorka can the new kid sit here" She asked.

"hm! Ya s-sure. You hear that Narukami you sit right there" Moorka said. "Wow, even in the country side we can scare people with a glare." Izanagi said to me.

As soon I sat down the girl started talking to me. "He is the worst huh." I nooded "You know I have never heard or seen anyone intimidate mr Moorka before." She said. I shrugged. "Oh I'm Chie by the way"

Yukiko's POV

The class went on with a problem though mr. Moorka did keep on giving weary glances at Yu. When the class ended the speakers started up. "All staff please report to staff room and student please do not leave your class rooms." It said.

Chie asked Yu if he could walk with us and he agreed, Chie also kicked Yosuke for cracking her "trail of the Dragon" we were stopped by a strange guy.

"H-Hey Yuki-chan do you wanna go out with me time" He asked. I didn't know what he was doing until others started to gather talking about the Amagi challeNge. "No" I said coldly. "Fine!" He yelled and ran off.

Others started to gather but as soon as they came they left. "Are you guys are just going to just stand there" Yu yells. Yu was emanating a protective aura which scared everyone else away,just who is he!

We walked in silence until Chie decided to break it. "So how did you scare away the others?" Chie asked "Hoenstly, I don't know but ever since I've been able scare people away with only a look or even less than that." Both Chie and I started at him

Chie went on about Amagi Inn. "So you think Yukiko is cute huh?" She asks suddenly. "Very much so." Yu replied. "I knew it!" Chie yelled. I hung my in embarrassment for second. "Come on Yukikio, cheer up" he said. I looked and for a moment he looked familiar.

 _flashback 11 years ago_

 _"Come on Yukikio, cheer up" said a 5 year old boy with silver hair. "OK, Silver."_

 _Flashback_ _end_

What the heck was that! "I won't be doing the something as those idiots back there, honestly I had to deal with the same thing only with girls back at my old high school." Yu said, brining me back to the real world.

As soon he said that he stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "Yu, are you okay?" I asked. He took off down street at a really fast pace. "Whoah, wait up!" Chie yelled and chased after him, with me in pursuit.

When we caught up with him he was staring at a pole. A ninja like figure shimmered into existence. "and so, it begins" The figure said.

 **Author: So,** **Yukikio saw Izanagi, and she seems to know Yu, what is going on? Of course I know, I'm writing it.**

 **What you guys think. By the way there is a poll for Yukikio's childhood nickname, SO CHOOSE. See y'all later**

 **edit: corrected the major mistakes, how did I miss those the first time I do not know**


	3. TV world and meeting the bear

**Author: Hey guys welcome back. Sorry for the delay school is pain when trying write stories. again note** **else beside m-creak-**

 **Teddie: Where I am I?**

 **Author: Oh great before anything happens on with the show**

 _Yu's POV_

"And so, it begins" Izanagi said. The person who was found dead had traces of shadows on her. "So it's my turn to take on a great evil, huh?" I thought. I heard Chie and Yukiko panting beside me. "How -gasp- can you -gasp- run so fast?" Chie asked while gasping for breath. I scolded myself for forgetting how fast I can run faster than most people without effort. "Practice" I replied.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Dojima asked suddenly. "The principal let us out but did not tell us where not to go and that there was dead body hanging from antenna." I stated "Whaaat!" Chie and Yukiko yelled at the same time. Dojima, Izanagi and I winced at the sound. "They have quite the lungs." Izanagi said have offhandedly. Yukiko started right at Izanagi! "Hey, Yukiko are you okay." Chie asked worriedly. Yukiko must have realized we are staring at her. She looked away and murmured "I'm fine"

"Okay" Dojima said after a moment of awkward silence. "You guys have better get home" He suggested nicely. See at you at class tomorrow, Yu" Chie said in departure. Bye" Yukiko said. She took one more glance in Izanagi's direction and left with Chie. "I'm surprised that she can see me, that means she probably can have a persona." Izanagi said in wonder. "Me to" I thought.

After saying good bye to uncle Dojima I started to the shrine. "When did you get you a form?" I asked. It has been while since I've scene Izanangi's form outside of my head, ever since I've battled with death. "When we arrived at the crime scene." He said matter of factly. We arrived at the shrine, there was very few people there. I chose a corner, sat down in the lotus position and started to meditate.

Dojima's POV

This is getting no where. There is no finger prints on the body at all, she died of a unknown poison and there seems to be no motive.

"Hey Doijma." Greeted Hansuke. Hansuke was my partner before Adachi and I am regretting the swap a little bit. "How goes the case?" He asked. "We are still at square one." I stated sourly. "Well to get your mind off the case read this." He said as he pushed forward a file. On the front was a picture if Yu! "Yu has a criminal record!?" I yelled

 _Yu's POV_

Shortly I finished meditating I went back home. Nanako was watching TV. "Hey Nanako." I greeted. "Hi" she responded. We watched TV in silence for a while. "I wonder if dad is coming home late again." She asked. I was going to respond until the news came up on the TV.

It went on about on the murder and how there was barely anything on the case. After the news ended a junes commercial came up. After the jingle ended, Nanako sang it and looked to me to repeat it. "Your Junes" I sang in the same tone and rhythm as Nanako. She was pretty happy about that. She repeated the jungle several more times. I have only spent one day here and she grew each grew on me. "It's hard not like Nanako" I thought. After saying good night to Nanako I went up to my bedroom and laid down on the futon and fell asleep.

 _Dreamworld_

 _"Come on red" yelled a 6 year old me yelled. Me and a girl were running through a felid of grass. We stopped in the center. I turned around. I could not make out a single detail about her face. "So what do you wanna do Sliver." She asked. " play tag" I said playfully. We chased each other around for awhile until we both fell onto the ground giggling. " I can't believe your leaving" Red complained. "I'll be back red, I promise" I said. "Okay"_

 _We got up to play some more but a erie thick fog rolled in. "Sliver, what's going on?" Red asked sounding scared I was about to respond but when looked where she was, she vanished. I soon noticed I was back in my teenage body. "You can see quite well despite the fog, interesting." Said a unkown. " who are you?" I asked_ _._

 _"_ _I should have expected this from you, third" The voice said with out answering my question. Being called third means that it knows about the battle 2 years ago and only a few know about it. "This is will make things very interesting, i never thought the person I chose, would be one of the three fools, until I saw your past. Until we meet again, third" the voice said._

 _Reality_

I woke up tiredly. Recalling the dream "what was that about" I said. "What was what about Yu" Izanagi asked. " I don't know Izanagi, I had a strange dream about a girl in a grassy field but then there was also a strange figure in a dense fog." I said. We talked about the dream until I was ready to go. "You might want to hide when Yukiko is around" I said.

After getting Yosuke out of a trash can we got to school with some time to spare. After the boring lecture by Mr Moroka Yosuke offered to buy some grilled steak which apparently is the local delicacy. He also had to treat Chie to some steak as well because he cracked her trial of the Dragon.

We ate at Junes's food court because Chie decided that she will also piggyback off of Yosuke. Apparently Yosuke's dad manages the Junes store here. After some small talk the discussion became about the recent murder. Yosuke joked that the murderer is still around.

They also talked about The Midnight Channel which apparently shows your soulmate. " I severely doubt The Midnight Channel shows your soulmate" Izanagi said in a huff.

After eating with Chie and Yosuke I went home. The news on the TV talked more about the murder. I noticed that Dojima was on edge around me. After going upstairs and in tomorrow I waited until midnight. When midnight came around it showed a fuzzy image of a girl. I how a feeling to touch the screen and when I did, my hand went to the TV. "So we can in to the TV." I said.

 _Chie's POV_

Why did I have to break my umbrella today. I ran through the rain until I spotted Yu. "Perfect timing! Sorry, move over!" I yelled as I got under Yu's umbrella. He looked at me questionably. "I broke my umbrella mimicking a move from a movie I was watching." I said sheepishly. He rolled his gray eyes at me. "So did you see it?" I asked." The midnight channel? Yeah I saw it." Yu responded. "Do tell. But the person it showed for me..." I put head down in thought. "I'll tell you when the others are around, we're gonna be late if we just stand here!" I stated. "Then come on, what are you waiting for" Yu said.

Mrs. Sofue's was kinda weird in a obsessed with history kinda of way. Yu answered the question she asked with ease. "Did hear the rumor that Saki-senpai discovered the body." I asked. "Maybe that is the reason that Saki-senpai looked down. It also probably is also the reason she is not here today." Yosuke theorized. Yukiko got up and started to leave. " Your helping out today too?" I asked. "Sorry but things are getting out of hand" Yukiko replied. As she was about to leave Yu spoke out. "Don't over work your self, it will only make your day worse than it is." Yukiko just nodded her head and walked out.

"So did you guys see IT last night?" Chie asked. "Um..yeah hat about you?" He asked "Yeah and I saw a girl. so what does THAT mean"

 _Yu's POV_

After realizing the girl they both saw was the same person they asked me who I saw. I said the same thing as Chie and that I put my hand in the TV which to they did not believe me.

To prove it we went to Junes to find a TV big enough to fit a person. They made fun of me until they saw my hand with inside the TV. "Is hand really in the TV!?" Yosuke yelled. Chie and Yosuke talked about the phenomenon. "I wonder what the other side is like." I thought. "I don't know but I sense the shadows in there." Izanagi said.

I put my head to see the inside. Yosuke and Chie freaked and freaked even more when I said it was spacious I was about to pull out my head when I was pushed from behind and fell in.

I landed on my back with a hard thump. "Is everyone okay?" I asked. "I think I landed on my wallet." Yosuke complained. "Yeah, I think so" Chie replied. "I tought you where coming in here later?" Izanagi asked amused. I was but I was pushed in so change plans. Dam, I'm not armed either" I thought back.

We took a look around the area and found it similar to a cheap TV set. Seeing that there was no exit I suggested to take a look around. While we where looking around Chie and Yosuke complained about a fog. While there is some fog, it is not dense enough to complain about.

We found a erie door that has a swirling black and red door. The room looked at first normal until I looked around. There was posters that where the face was cut out and there was paint everywhere.

There was a chair and a scarf in noose knot in dangerous arrangement. Yosuke gave Chie about the chair and noose. Yosuke's bladder apparently couldn't take it anymore. He nearly went but didn't go in the end.

"I don't feel so good" Chie complained. "Now that you mention I do feel kinda sick" Yosuke agreed. The atmosphere is similar to Tartarus so I guess I have already experienced the effects.

When we got back to the place where we entered. "I'm glad we are back here" Chie said. "What the heck is that!" Chie yelled.

A bear like figure walked out of the fog. It looks like a bear but it looked also looked like a clown. "Izanagi do you have any idea on what the in world is that thing" I asked. I think it is a shadow that has become friendly, at least that is my guess." The original Japanese God replied. "At this point any guess is a good one"

"It can talk?!" Chie yelled shocking me out of my stupor. After Chie threatened the bear I decided to to take the civil approach. "What are you" I asked. The bear told us that he lived alone. He also explained that shadows lived in this world, something Izanagi and I suspected from the time we discovered that I can put my hand through TVs. He also explained that people where being thrown in here.

Yosuke stated that we can not find a way home to the bear. It just simply tapped it's foot several times and a stack of TVs just appeared. We got pushed in by the bear saying he is a "busy bear".

We landed in a pile when got of the TV with Chie on top. "How does that even work, I was the last one to pushed in." I thought, confused. Yosuke noticed that a poster on the wall of the market resembled the one the room we found in the other world which was of a Miszu Hiragi from that scandal that happen only few days earlier.

After saying good bye to Chie and Yosuke I went directly home. The news revealed that the reporter was staying at the Amgi Inn. "I should warn Yukiko about the reporters coming her way." I thought

After having ramen and doing my nightly rituals I laid down on the futon and thought about what I know so far. "A elusive killer, a new world where shadows exists, and bear. sounds like a disaster. This going to be a long year" I thought.

 **Author: So it seems like they found the other world and teddie and it seems** **the Yu and Yukio knew each other since they where kids but how is is possible. I won"t tell in these notes.**

 **Teddie: What does button do**

 **Author: Don't press that -KABOOM-**

 **Teddie: Ops**


End file.
